


For Your Love

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Going full evil would've ruined her complexion.
Relationships: Gareth/Madalena (Galavant)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



She’s not a tentative gesture person. More of a “gone whole hog, tell the neighbors” kinda gal.

So Gareth isn’t very shocked that she rejected the D’Dew in the end. Picking him over anyone else, though, was a shocking revelation that actually surprised him to the core.

“Don’t take this as a favor,” she demanded. “It’s a choice I made myself, because being evil will probably ruin my complexion….”

Then he reached over and cupped her chin for a kiss.

When they separated, her cheeks were bright red, and in spite of herself, she smiled. “That was better than a box of ears,” she said.


End file.
